halofandomcom-20200222-history
Quarantine Zone (level)
Looking for Quarantine Zone, the location? Quarantine Zone is a Halo 2 campaign level, follows up immediately from the end of Sacred Icon. As the Arbiter, battle your way past Forerunner automatons and Flood to reach the Index chamber. This level is a lot like Assault on the Control Room in Halo, with snow and every type of vehicles and weapons. Usable Weapons *Battle Rifle *Beam Rifle *Carbine *Energy Sword *Large Machine Gun *Magnum *Needler *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Rocket Launcher *Sentinel Beam *Shotgun *SMG *Sniper Rifle Drivable Vehicles *Gauss Warthog *Ghost *Scorpion *Spectre *Warthog *Wraith Transcript ''Chapter 1: Objects in Mirror Are Larger Than They Appear'' (A Phantom moves forward over the camera, stops, then moves off of the screen. The Arbiter and Rtas 'Vadumee are debating on the snow below) Arbiter: "In the center of this zone is a Sacred Icon critical to the Great Journey. I must find it." (['Vadumee nods) Rtas 'Vadumee: "We shall cut into the heart of this infestation, retrieve the icon, and burn any Flood that stand in our way!" (Elites roar and growl) Rtas 'Vadumee: (To Arbiter) "The parasite is not to be trifled with." (Walks off camera to left) "I hope you know what you are doing." (Arbiter looks to his left at the entrance ahead) 'Rtas 'Vadumee:' "Forward, warriors. And fear not pain or death. Go Arbiter; I'll follow when our reinforcements arrive." ''(An Enforcer, along with some Sentinels enter through the large door in the wall ahead) Spec Ops Elite: "Enforcers, to the vehicle, we'll need their heavy guns. Onward to the Sacred Icon!" (When you pass through the tunnel and enter the structure within, you'll find Flood-Infected Bodies riding Ghosts.) Spec Ops Elite: "What? The parasite controls our vehicles? No matter, they will die all the same." (Move forward, and you'll find a Scorpion Tank firing at an Enforcer, as well as more Ghosts, and a Warthog) Spec Ops Elite: "Commander, we found a human vehicle!" Rtas 'Vadumee: "Keep moving, I'm on my way." (You may board and drive the tank if you wish strongly recommended) (Once you pass through the next tunnel and out of the structure) ''Chapter 2: Healthy Competition (If you have no more Elites with you)'' Rtas 'Vadumee: "Arbiter, I'm sending some of my best fighters to assist you. Do not squander their talents." (You will drive through a valley of Flood-Controlled Wraiths, with Enforcers rising and falling into and from the pits in the center. Then you pass through a tunnel ahead, where you cannot drive a vehicle any further as the crevice in the wall is only small enough for one to pass through on foot. After you make it through the hallways of the ship that crashed in Sacred Icon, you'll find another Scorpion Tank, then you must pass through another valley, then you will find the entrance to the Library, where the last ride is a Gondola) ''Chapter 3: Shooting Gallery'' (The Arbiter and Rtas 'Vadumee are running to the control panel of the Gondola. The Arbiter is about to activate the drive switch until they hear the grinding and whirring noise of another Gondola approaching the Library) Rtas 'Vadumee: "More humans... They must be after the icon." (Flood screeches echo through the air) Rtas 'Vadumee: "On your way, Arbiter." (Draws his Energy Sword) "I'll deal with these beasts." (Rtas 'Vadumee takes off. Arbiter turns back to the control panel and activates the Gondola with a soft punch) (The Gondola starts moving, and Tartarus' Phantom is hovering above) Tartarus: "I see that coward didn't join you. I'll do what I can to keep the Flood off your back." (The entrance, in the shape of a circle, rotates, then opens in four-quarter pieces) 'Tartarus:' "We cannot let the humans capture the icon. The Hierarchs do not look kindly on failure." 'Spec Ops Elite:' "I grow restless without a target." ''(Up ahead is a ledge, where the Flood wait to ambush you) Spec Ops Elite: "Look, up ahead. The parasite gathers for an attack." (As the Gondola continues moving in and up) Tartarus: "Humans. I'll thin their ranks." Spec Ops Elite: "What courage! Nice and safe in his Phantom! Other Elite: "Ignore the braggart. Ready yourselves." (After the second wave of Flood has been defeated) Tatarus: "Humans! I'll get them." (The Elites comment on Tartarus flying about) Spec Ops Elite: "That fool! He'll alert them to our presence!" Other Elite: "Look on the bright side, maybe if we're lucky they'll shoot him down!" (Later, as the Gondola ascends) Spec Ops Elite: "Behold, the Library of our lords!" Tartarus: "The humans are already inside, Arbiter! After them! I'll watch the perimeter." (Once the Gondola reaches the top) Chapter 4: ''That Old, Familiar Feeling Tartarus: "Hurry, Arbiter! Get the icon!" (If you stall for a moment) Spec Ops Elite: "We shall protect this vessel. It may be our only means of escape. Spec Ops Elite 2: "Retrieve the Icon, Arbiter, for the Covenant, and the Journey!" (When you pass through the hallway, and enter the center of the Library) (Dolly-shot of the center of the Library, where the Index is floating in a container similar to the one on Alpha Halo. Commander Miranda Keyes is approaching what appears to be a Flood tentacle hanging off of some Enforcer wreckage. She holds onto it, while reaching for the Index. The container whirs, clicks, then releases the Index. She grabs it) Commander Keyes: "Gotcha." (The tentacle loses its hold and starts to loosen. Keyes is about to fall to her death until the tentacle suddenly stops. She looks up and finds it is Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson holding onto the vine) Johnson: (Grunts) "You know, your father never asked me for help either." Miranda: (Places Index in her belt) "The Index is secure." (Miranda climbs back onto the floor) Johnson: "McKenzie, Perez, how's our exit?" (No response) Johnson: "You hear me, Marines?!" (Still no response) Johnson: (To Keyes) "We got trouble." (Miranda readies two M7 Sub Machine Guns. Johnson walks slowly, watching for any enemy in sight. He turns to his right) (Cut to wreckage from Johnson's POV. A cloaked hostile leaps with little noise. Johnson sees the movement and aims his Battle Rifle) Johnson: (shoots) "Damn!" (Opens fire, but misses. The cloaked hostile get close enough for Johnson to club it twice with his Battle Rifle, but with no effect. The hostile is exposed to be the Arbiter as he grabs Johnson by the shoulders and set him straight on his feet. He stares Johnson in the face with anger) Johnson: "How 'ya doin?" (Arbiter growls, and hits him with a head-to-head clash, knocking Johnson down and out. Arbiter looks up to see Keyes) Keyes: "Sergeant, stay down!" (Aims her SMGs at the Arbiter) (She fires, and bullets light up Arbiter's shields. In reaction, the Arbiter dashes for nearby cover, his shields drained as he reaches a piece of wreckage) Keyes: "Johnson, are you all right? Johnson!" (Arbiter leaps high from his cover, his shields flickering from the shots. He lands, and slaps the SMGs right out of Keyes' hands. She is about to react until a shock surrounding her whole body flickers, and pulls her away from the Arbiter) ''(Cut to Tartarus, who was using his Gravity Hammer on Keyes. She lands flat on his shoulder. He catches her in his grasp) Tartarus: "Excellent work, Arbiter. The Hierarchs will be pleased." (Arbiter has a hand on his side, where he was shot when his shields were drained) Arbiter: "The Icon ... is my responsibility." Tartarus: "Was your responsibility. Now it is mine." (Wide-shot of two Brutes aiming Brute Shots at the Arbiter. Arbiter looks at them with confusion) (Cut to another Brute dragging the unconscious Johnson, with Tartarus firmly placing Miranda on his shoulder) Tartarus: "A bloody fate awaits you and the rest of your incompetent race." (Picks up his hammer) "And I, Tartarus, Chieftain of the Brutes will send you to it." (Close-up of Side-shot of Arbiter) Arbiter: "When the Prophets learn of this, they will take your head!" Tartarus: "When they learn?" (Chuckles) (Close-up of Side-shot of Tartarus) Tartarus: "Fool, they ordered me to do it." (Slow zoom in on the Arbiter. He jerks his neck up in horror) (Cut to Tartarus. He sets off his hammer and sends Arbiter falling to the pit below with one gravity shock) (End Cinematic) Trivia *The Sputnik Skull is found on this level, but only on Legendary. *There is a Sentinel that armed with a Needler located on the leftmost side of one of the glowing orange indoor areas. This was part of an idea that Sentinels were to be armed with Needlers, and possibly other weapons. The idea was dropped and all but this one were cut from the game. Category:Halo 2 Campaign